A Fitting Successor
by Xehra
Summary: A young heiress' meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't quite go as she expected


Title: A Fitting Successor  
Author: Xehra Bethe xehra@xmail.com   
Rating: G  
Setting: Pre-TPM, Obi-Wan is 17  
Summary: At her first ball, a young girl's encounter with a beautiful young Padawan doesn't go quite as she expected.  
Archive: OKEB sure, others please tell me  
Feedback: Please!  
Disclaimer: All things Star Wars belong to George. I receive no money from the writing or distribution of this story (unfortunately).  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Fitting Successor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helea was awestruck at the enormity of it all. Here she was, just sixteen, and attending her first ball. True, she was under the watchful eye of her governess, but she intended to give the old cat the slip as soon as she was able.  
  
Entering the large room, she marvelled at the transformation of the old conservatory accomplished by her father's many servants. The glass ceiling and walls were newly cleaned, revealing the glittering night sky and the softly lit pathways of the gardens outside. Inside, some strategically placed bunting, frills and ornaments conveyed the feeling of comfortable wealth and conservative living.  
  
Milling about the room were the various distinguished guests, gathering in knots of conversation and drinking languidly. The evening was clearly already underway and the important personages, ambassadors, diplomats, advisors, a royal couple or two, presidents, Prime Ministers and leaders from a score of systems were thoroughly engaged in the serious business of politicking.   
  
Helea spied her best friends, Lidia and Jeke, over by the refreshment table watching the guests arrive. The two were complete contrasts; Lidia tall and fair while Jeke was short and dark. Seeing that her elderly minder was sufficiently occupied (gossiping with the maitre-de), Helea unobtrusively made her way around the dance floor, brushing past voluminous skirts and flowing robes. Off towards one end of the large room, the band continued its suitably soothing background music.  
  
Lidia and Jeke hugged her excitedly as she bounded up to them, making squealing noises of delight and hopping up and down.  
  
"Helea! We thought you'd never come! We've been waiting for simply *hours*!" cried Jeke dramatically.  
  
"Sorry," replied Helea, wrinkling her nose. "Stupid nanny wouldn't let me wear the dress I had picked out. Then I had to battle with the maid to have my hair done more grown-up."   
  
She turned, showing off the half-up-half-down hairstyle she had fought so hard for. Her friends oohed and ahhed at the complicated curls and braids of Helea's long auburn tresses and the simply cut silver gown she'd been forced to settle for.  
  
Lidia grabbed her arm.  
"I'm so excited! Everybody who's anybody is going to be here. Your dad knows the most important people, Hel."  
  
"Yeah, and he throws the best parties!" added Jeke, pouring herself some punch.  
  
"So much better than having an Advisor for a dad, like us. Your father gets to meet lots of celebrities and stuff," agreed Lidia.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's his job. Being the Governor isn't all fun parties and cool people you know. He gets really stressed out sometimes. Like tonight," replied Helea, thinking of the way her father had yelled at his butler that afternoon about the wine list.  
  
"But you've got to admit, being Geo Celeste's daughter does have its advantages," said Lidia, with a sly look across the room.  
Helea followed her gaze, then her heart leaped in her chest. A group of robed persons was entering through the marble arch.  
  
"Jedi!" shrieked Jeke, almost spilling her punch in her excitement.  
  
"Oh my god, they're so cute!" breathed Lidia as the young boys pushed back their hoods to reveal fresh, young faces.  
  
"They must be Padawans," surmised Helea. "They're certainly not old enough to be Knights yet. See, there's their Masters."   
  
She nodded towards the reception line, where her father and mother stood shaking hands with venerable-looking older men and women. Meanwhile, one particular Padawan had caught Helea's attention. He was taller than the rest, blue-eyed and beautiful. The ridiculous spiky haircut of learner Jedi seemed to somehow suit him better than his comrades and his plaited queue, falling over one shoulder, emphasised the perfect line of his jaw. He stood apart from the rest, surveying the room with interest.  
  
"I wonder why they're all human," mused Jeke. "Aren't all species represented in the Jedi order?"  
  
"As if that's the most important thing to focus on," drawled Lidia, rolling her eyes.   
  
"It's probably got something to do with that silly xenophobic sentiment that's dominating this sector," answered Helea distractedly. Her gaze was still fixed on the beautiful boys. "But that's just stupid politics. Who cares, when there's more fun to be had flirting?"   
  
Her two friends, their eyes sparkling with anticipation, mirrored her wicked grin.  
  
At that moment a young man chose to intrude upon their group.  
"Good evening ladies. I trust you are well? And may I say I have rarely seen such visions of loveliness," said Rue Keoll, his smooth oily voice provoking poorly hidden expressions of disgust from the girls.  
  
"Go away, Rue. Can't you see we're busy?" said Jeke, annoyed at the son of the Vice-Governor.  
  
"Yeah, you know we don't like you. So rack off!" offered Lidia, backing her friend up.  
  
The short young man merely raised an eyebrow and assumed an innocuous expression.  
  
"Me? Surely I have not offended your sensibilities in any way? If so, I will gladly offer reparation. Would any of you beauties care to dance?"  
  
Helea decided to ignore him. She gave he friends a despairing look and cast about for a distraction. She found one.  
  
"Oh! Look girls, there's Senator Jiriki's daughter. We simply must go and say hello. Bye Rue." So saying she grabbed Jeke and Lidia's arms and steered them away through the throng.  
  
"Nice save there Hel," said Jeke.  
  
"Mmmm, well timed too!" exclaimed her tall friend.  
They arrived at a low trestle table set with appetisers and regrouped. A quick scan of the room let Helea know that she had lost Padawan Blue-Eyes.  
  
"Looks as if the Jedi have split up," pointed out Jeke. "Look how the individual Masters are working the room."  
  
It was true, discovered Helea. Each Jedi in her line of vision was engaged in conversation with various planetary leaders and diplomats.  
  
"Politics again." she replied dismissively. "Adults like to mix business with pleasure."  
  
Suddenly Lidia gasped.  
"Oh! Look at that heavenly boy!" she exclaimed. "Isn't he just divine?"  
  
Helea and Jeke eagerly looked where Lidia's attention was fixed. Discovering her friend meant Blue-Eyes, Helea felt a small twinge in her heart.  
  
"Oh, him. I saw him before. Gorgeous, yes, but a bit old for us, I think," said Jeke, her voice wistful.  
  
"Oh come on. He's only about a year older, I reckon," replied Lidia. "Back me up here Hel."  
  
"Mmmm," mumbled Helea non-committally. Suddenly she spied Rue Keoll making a beeline towards them.  
  
"Pest alert! Time to go!" she whispered urgently, touching her friends' arms. "Separate this time!"  
  
They turned as one then disappeared in different directions. Helea hoped this scatter-and-run tactic would help the eager young suitor finally get the message.  
  
She turned to check she had lost Rue, stumbled over a stray chair leg and ran straight into someone. With a startled "Oh!" she checked her forward plunge and began to apologise. With the help of two strong hands she righted herself and looked up, directly into the face of Blue-Eyes. Her panicked expression was greeted with an easy laugh.  
  
"Now, now, I'm not going to bite. You should watch yourself, you know, I might have been the President of Dalravia, and then we'd have a galactic incident on our hands,"  
  
His cultured tones washed over the young girl, whose brain raced to frame a coherent reply. A million responses flashed through her head before she stammered lamely.  
  
"Well, it's just as well you aren't then." Helea wished she could sink through the floor. What a dumb thing to say!  
  
But he smiled. A small pause gave Helea the opportunity to collect her scattered thoughts. Then the intensity of his smile gave her courage.  
  
"So if you aren't the President of Dalravia, who are you?" she asked in what she hoped was a slightly cheeky yet civil manner.  
Still smiling, Blue-Eyes backed off one step and bowed with his arms folded.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi at your service, Madam. And you are?" He favoured her with an inquisitive look.  
  
"Helea Celeste," she replied smoothly, confident now she had control of the situation. She held out her hand. He took it, shaking it firmly.  
  
"Ah, now I know you. Daughter of our gracious host Geo," Obi-Wan identified her.  
  
Helea was flattered. He knew her?  
  
Glancing around, the Padawan asked after her friends. "I saw you maliciously gossiping earlier," he teased.  
  
"We were doing no such thing," Helea replied snootily, raising her chin. "If you must know, we were discussing intergalactic politics."  
  
Obi-Wan assumed a playful expression. "I believe you," he said, obviously not in the least convinced.  
  
"Well then, may I enquire as to your presence this evening, Mr Kenobi?" Helea countered. She desperately hoped she wasn't being too forward.  
  
Obi-Wan's smile wavered for a moment, then returned. He gestured towards a tall Jedi in conversation with her mother and elder brother. His Master maybe?  
  
"The Jedi have an interest in all things that happen in the galaxy. The Council likes to keep up with things."  
  
"Ah." His reply was a little too casual, Helea thought. A momentary silence ensued, then, with inconceivably good timing the band struck up a lively tune.  
  
Obi-Wan wrested his attention from where his Master stood and turned to Helea.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked casually.  
  
"I would be delighted."  
  
Very smooth, Helea mentally noted. He's either been schooled well or is just naturally charming. She hoped it was the latter. She's been avoiding ettiquette-ly well-versed young men since she was old enough to understand what they represented.  
  
Offering his arm, she was led onto the dance floor and they formed one of the first couples out. Helea caught a glimpse of Jeke's wide eyes as she looked on from the rim of the crowd.  
  
Opposite hands clasped and with one strong Padawan arm around her waist, they started to turn in the intricate weavings of the dance. Helea was aware of many eyes on her back, some mildly amused, some spiteful. She felt almost ready to burst with excitement. She was dancing with the best-looking boy in the room!  
  
A glance about her revealed more couples swirling, among them Lidia and another pretty young Padawan. The two girls caught each other's eyes and beamed.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "So, do you attend these types of functions regularly?"  
  
Helea shook her head. "This is my first. My father didn't think I was old enough until now."  
  
She cursed herself. Now he was probably thinking she was a baby. Not old enough indeed!  
  
If Obi-Wan did think it, he was diplomatic enough not to show it.  
"Ah. Probably afraid his young beauty would grow up too fast, embroiled in the backstabbing world of politics."  
  
Helea smiled in response. Hang on a tic, did he just call her a beauty? She ducked her head as she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"It must be hard, being the daughter of such a highly visible and powerful man," Obi-Wan went on.  
  
"Oh, yes. People are forever trying to get on your good side. I learnt fairly early on how to tell true friends from the fakes." She paused, then plunged on. "What about you? I've always wondered, do you ever get lonely holed up in that Temple with only staid old Masters for company?"  
  
It was Obi-Wan's turn to smile. "Hardly. There are other Padawans there too, you know. We train, eat and live together. We have plenty of companionship."  
  
"Oh," Helea replied. There goes that line of approach, she thought.  
  
Obi-Wan attempted a different topic. "So what do you do? I mean, are you still in schooling, or do you work for your father?"  
"I finish my studies at the end of this year. Inter-species Relations. My father has offered me a position in his administration, if I can prove I'm ready."  
  
"Mmmm," Obi-Wan digested this with pursed lips. "So you'd be pretty much in the thick of things then? I mean with the current situation in this system."  
  
A worm of doubt began to burrow its way into Helea's mind. He was, of course, referring to the Pro-Human Movement, a new political party that was flexing its muscles on many planets in their system.   
  
Helea frowned. This wasn't supposed to be the way the conversation would go. She had had it all planned out in her mind. After inquiring about her career aspirations, he was supposed to make some subtle enquiries about whether she had a boyfriend. Not bring the subject matter back to politics again, she thought crossly.  
  
"I suppose. Though I don't really see the PHM still being a problem a year from now." The frown that creased her forehead deepened. She waited to see if he would take the bait.   
  
"Oh? And what does your father think?"  
  
BASTARD, she thought. How could you use me like this? Tricking me into thinking you really liked me, then turning around and ripping out my heart?   
  
A sneer found its way to her lips, and she stiffened in his arms.  
"I wouldn't know. Unfortunately, I'm not privy to the political sentiments or secrets of his office."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, startled by her change in demeanour. Looking up at him, Helea could see comprehension dawn in his bottomless blue eyes. He knew she knew what his game was. And now she knew he knew she knew.  
  
Rage swelled up in her. She felt like kicking him in the shins, really hard. But she was Governor Geo Celeste's daughter, and she was brought up better than that. So she channelled her frustration into something a little more subtle.   
  
Helea deliberately trod on his toes, allowing herself a small smirk of satisfaction as she did so.  
  
Obi-Wan winced, but resolutely did not look at her.  
  
So now we are at an impasse, Helea surmised. I think this cocky young Padawan needs to be put in his place.   
  
She definitely wanted to get him back for using her to gain access to her father.  
  
They continued to dance in silence, Obi-Wan content to keep up the pretence without calling attention to them. Helea, however, had a different idea.  
  
Judging her timing carefully, she waited until the band wound up the number with the final chords, then shoved herself away from the Padawan, an outraged expression on her face.  
  
"How dare you!" she shrieked and delivered a loud, stinging slap across his perfect cheek.  
  
In the silence between songs, the sound of hand hitting skin reverberated like a whip-crack across the room. All conversation ceased as a few hundred pairs of eyes turned in their direction.  
Obi-Wan was holding his red cheek with one hand, a confused and completely shocked expression on his face.  
  
Helea, standing a step away continued to berate him in her best scandalised tone, her body rigid with anger.  
  
"How dare you say such things to me! Do you know who I am? How could you think for even one second…?"  
  
She looked at him then, directly in the eye, and let him see just how incensed she was underneath the act.  
  
He looked back in bewilderment. "But…. Helea…? What…?"  
  
"To think I, the Governor's daughter, would even consider a nobody like you, an ill-mannered Jedi boy! The impudence!"  
Helea desperately hoped she was convincing. It had been ages since she'd had to play the drama queen. She was channelling all her frustration and ire about Obi-Wan's deception into her voice and stance.  
  
It seemed to be having the desired result. The room was completely still and silent. Obi-Wan continued to look stunned and bewildered.  
  
A heartbeat later two figures pushed their way through the crowd. One, the Padawan's tall Master, crossed to them with a neutral expression. The other, her father, strode with somewhat less grace and composure.  
  
Geo Celeste reached them first. "Helea! What is going on here?" he demanded. Helea could tell he was angry, but quite ready to defend her. "This had better be worth the scene you're causing," he added in a lower voice.  
  
The Jedi Master had also reached them. "Obi-Wan? What is the problem?" he inquired, eyes taking in both Helea and her father.  
  
"She hit me!" was all the Padawan was able to stammer, pointing at Helea as if she were some sort of wild beast.  
  
"Yes, we all saw that part," replied Geo Celeste mildly, then turned to his daughter. "Hel?"  
  
She gathered herself up, looked directly at Obi-Wan disdainfully and said in a steady, clear voice:  
  
"This … boy…" she didn't bother to try and hide her contempt, "… tried to proposition me, father. I simply gave him a piece of my mind."  
  
Obi-Wan's Master turned back to his learner. "Well, Padawan?" he asked simply. There were layers of meaning in those two words.  
  
"No! I mean, I did no such thing Master, she's l…"  
  
"Very well," the tall Jedi quickly cut him short.   
  
Helea knew Padawans were incapable of lying to their Masters. Therefore the tall one would see through her charade. She could only pray the famous Jedi diplomacy would prevent him from saying as much in public. In fact, she was counting on him to play along in order to keep the peace.  
  
"Qui-Gon? What is the meaning of this?" demanded Geo Celeste.  
  
"Perhaps a more private setting is appropriate to discuss this matter," suggested the Jedi smoothly.  
  
Helea looked away from the men to gauge the audience's reaction. People were still staring, but already some were returning to their conversations. The bandmaster recovered himself enough to start another number and some of the tension in the room dissolved.  
Geo Celeste motioned for her to follow him and the Jedi trailed after with Obi-Wan last, head lowered in shame or defeat, Helea could not tell.  
  
Their conference was conducted in a nearby atrium surrounded by ferns, affording a small measure of privacy. Barely glancing at the two young people involved, Qui-Gon and Geo argued in harsh whispers. At least Geo did. Qui-Gon spoke in a reasonable, level tone, infusing the confrontation with the much-needed voice of logic.  
  
Helea was content to sit to one side and look out past the screening fronds at the ball guests in their finery. Obi-Wan sat opposite, looking at the floor despondently.  
  
Helea guessed he knew enough to figure out he'd been out-manoeuvred and didn't quite know how to react. The fact that a sixteen-year-old girl was responsible probably stung, too.   
  
The Governor's daughter smiled to herself. It may have been her social debut, but it certainly wasn't her political one. Much as she hated politics, she'd been trained in the intricacies of political sparring since she was able to walk. In her, Obi-Wan Kenobi had unknowingly pitted himself against a formidable and more experienced opponent. And now he was paying the cost.  
  
The Jedi and her father finished talking and both turned to their respective charges.  
  
"You may return to your friends, Helea," said her father evenly. "I must escort our guests out."  
  
She nodded graciously at him and at both the Jedi, then left without a backward glance.  
  
She hurried across the room to where Jeke and Lidia waited.  
"Well?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
Helea turned back to see all the Jedi, both Masters and Padawans, being rounded up and shown the door by her father's servants.  
  
"He was cute, but unfortunately beauty is only skin-deep," she remarked to her two best friends. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for him. How was he to know I was other than what I seemed? Although I play the love-struck, vulnerable teen quite well, don't you think?" A cheeky grin and fluttering eyelashes accompanied this last question.  
  
Lidia smiled back, but Jeke frowned mockingly. "You're a cold woman, Helea Celeste," she said, then also broke into a grin and laughed. "Poor little Padawan never knew what hit him!"  
  
Lidia and Helea joined in, their malicious giggles echoing through the hall.  
  
Across the room, Geo Celeste eyed his daughter with interest, then nodded approvingly. She was a girl after his own heart, headstrong and ruthless in the kill. A fitting successor, even if she was a little too fond of dramatics. He turned to his wife, who gave him a knowing look. Helea had solved the problem of the Jedi spies for them without prompting. A fitting successor indeed.  
  
END  



End file.
